1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system to reduce bending stress on conductive cables, and more particularly to reduce wear on a flex cable between the base of a laptop computer and a pivotable display screen.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Portable personal computers, such as laptop or notebook computers, have become quite popular in recent years. The increased demand for such computers has been partially due to the compact size of these computers which make them ideal for travel or in applications where work space is limited.
In order to maximize space efficiency and facilitate portability of these laptop and notebook computers, most of these computers have an LCD display screen which pivots or folds down into a closed position over the computer keyboard. Although this is useful in conserving space and protecting both the screen and the keyboard during travel, etc., the pivotable display screen requires certain necessities. In particular, the display screen must be electrically connected to the base of the computer by wires or other suitable connection means. For most of these computers, opening and closing of the display screen requires that the wires bend through a relatively large angle. In some recent applications, this angle may be as large as 180.degree.. Thus, constant opening and closing of the display screen may cause extensive wear on the wires due mostly to bending stress or frictional contact with the hinge between the screen and the base of the computer.
Therefore, a need exists for a suitable system which reduces wear due to bending stress on cables between the display screen and the base of a portable computer.